The primary objectives of this subproject are to test the hypotheses:[unreadable] 1): Protocolized resuscitation reduces expression of circulating markers of: i.) inflammation, ii.) cellular hypoxia, iii.) oxidative stress, and iv.) coagulation/thrombosis.[unreadable] 2): The clinical efficacy of protocolized resuscitation is associated with reduced expression of circulating markers of: i.) inflammation, ii.) cellular hypoxia, iii.) oxidative stress, and iv.) coagulation/thrombosis.